It is well known to collect samples of biological fluid, such as blood or blood components, in vials or tubes that are employed in combination with a tube holder or receiver that communicates directly with a patient or donor or communicates with a sample container that is part of a larger fluid processing circuit assembly. The receiver typically has an internal needle that punctures a resilient septum on the end of the sample tube when the tube is inserted into the receiver. A vacuum within the sample tube draws blood into the sample tube. One of the most common sample tubes is the Vacutainer™ brand sample tube sold by Becton-Dickinson of Franklin Lake, N.J.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,301 illustrates a sample bag or pouch that is connected by a length of tubing to an open sample tube holder for cooperating with vacuum sample tube, such as the Vacutainer™ sample collection tube marketed by Becton-Dickinson Co. of Franklin Lake, N.J. The holder includes a cylindrical shield and an internal needle within an elastomeric sheath for cooperation with the Vacutainer™ tube.